


I touch myself

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contaba los días como un preso; allí era el único consuelo que tenía. La mano se movió con lentitud debajo de las sabanas, yendo con calma hacia su objetivo. Esta vez sería distinto: quería tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo con calma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I touch myself

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Desde ya que no soy Oda. One Piece le pertenece por entero a él.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Spoilers del manga, capítulo 600.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> Muchas gracias a Reira-Layla por betear éste fic =) 

Contaba los días como un preso; allí era el único consuelo que tenía. La mano se movió con lentitud debajo de las sábanas, yendo con calma hacia su objetivo. Esa vez sería distinto: quería tomarse su tiempo y hacerlo con calma.

Desabrochó la camisa sintiendo el cuerpo electrizado al tomar en cuenta que, acto tan simple como desvestirse, estaba empañado por la morbosidad. Sus formados pectorales, que tanto había trabajado en ese último tiempo, quedaron descubiertos, sintiendo pena de que no hubiera nadie allí para contemplar semejante tributo y regalo. _Regalo,_ porque se sentía dispuesto a darlo todo.

Le siguió el turno a los pantalones y su pene, sabiendo las claras intenciones de su dueño, se había erguido por completo a la espera de las caricias que no tardarían en llegar. Cayó de espaldas sobre la provisoria cama que le habían cedido; sus rubios cabellos alborotados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta tratando de atrapar el aire que escaseaba. Se remojó los labios como si estuviera ante un plato delicioso que hubiera preparado con esmero. Y el plato principal no era otro más que él.

Ahora sí, abrió las piernas al mismo tiempo que humedeció dos dedos para llevarlos a la punta del glande. Apretó apenas, lo necesario para sentir esa deliciosa presión, y sonrió: qué curiosa es la mente humana.

Cerró los ojos y, como siempre, trató de concentrarse en las personas que desataban sus más bajos instintos. Poseía ciertos estándares, tenía diferentes musas para realizar esa pecaminosa labor, y cada una de ellas ocupaba cierto lugar de preferencia. No se excitaba de la misma manera al pensar en los pechos de Nami que en cualquier otra señorita.

Sin embargo —y es ahí donde Sanji reía al darse cuenta de lo curiosa que era la mente— poseía fantasías más fuertes. ¿Producto de estar rodeado de _okamas_? ¿Del encierro? ¿De la desesperación? No lo sabía, y aunque en un principio, cuando lo descubrió, le perturbó de sobremanera, hoy día no podía rechazar semejante estímulo que su propia mente le ofrecía.

Es que la fantasía y la realidad son dos aspectos muy distintos. Algunas quimeras, como la suya, eran mejor que lo siguieran siendo; y no dejaba de lado lo provechosas que eran, la satisfacción que obtenía de ellas.

Sabía que si quería tener un orgasmo sublime nada más tenía que dejarse llevar por esa zona de su cerebro que, todavía, se rehusaba a aceptar y asimilar que una de las fantasías que más le encendían era una gay.

Un hombre heterosexual como él no podía entonarse imaginando la figura bien torneada de otro hombre, ni las posturas sexuales que éste podría realizar para su deleite, ni mucho menos delirar con la idea de ver en su boca esa herramienta masculina. No era coherente en un hetero.

Pero Sanji sabía que si quería sentirse satisfecho nada más debía permitirle a su mente abrirse a ese nuevo horizonte. Era cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto la mano abarcase todo su pene, acariciándolo desde el frenillo hacia la base, perdería la poca cordura que quedaba y aparecería como por arte de magia la imagen de ese bastardo.

Así fue: en cuanto humedeció otra vez los dedos para masajearse los endurecidos testículos exhaló un gemido ronco y la figura de ese tipo, entrenando, invadió su espacio. La katana en la boca de manera tan condenadamente sensual y sugestiva, la transpiración cayendo desde la punta de los cabellos verdes hasta el lampiño vientre surcado de cicatrices.

«Zoro» murmuró en su interior sin poder evitar que sus manos cobrasen vida propia, y mientras una seguía masturbándolo, la otra dejó de apretar las tetillas para descender con cierta prisa hasta donde los testículos terminaban y comenzaba esa zona vedada y olvidada por un hombre como él, tan heterosexual.

Seis meses, seis meses le tomó recurrir desesperadamente a la práctica más básica de satisfacción personal. Un año en darse cuenta que, de todas sus fantasías, someter a Zoro era la primordial; y más de año y medio en poder alcanzar esa zona de su cuerpo y tocarla.

Sabía que nadie lo miraba. Sabía que nadie lo juzgaba. Sabía que estaba solo, y podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana, pensar en lo que se le viniese en gana. Gritar y gemir sin importar nada más que explotar en un sublime orgasmo, para luego caer rendido embadurnado en su propio semen.

Porque las fantasías crecieron a medida que transcurría el tiempo, tanto como la libido. De pasar a ser fugaces imágenes, a unas tangibles; tanto que se le hacía intolerable, y necesitaba _más_. Y lo que en un principio fue suficiente, como acariciarse ahí en esa zona prohibida, pasó a ser poco: un dedo recorriendo el cerrado y virgen orificio, apenas acariciando circularmente sin invadir, como si temiese que al hacerlo no hubiera marcha atrás a la decencia; la mano abarcando toda una nalga, y la otra estimulándolo con frenesí mientras de su boca nacía el nombre del ex cazador de piratas. Qué morboso, qué encantador era poder tener un secreto así y compartirlo sólo con su alma.

Pero esa noche fue distinto, esa noche el Zoro de su fantasía lo poseía salvajemente. Esa noche el dedo no obedeció las órdenes de su dueño y caprichoso ingresó, un poco, sólo un poco causándole un irremediable dolor que lo volvió loco de placer.

Lo retiró, como si cayese en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos que atendiese ese deseo naciente. Se colocó a gatas sobre el catre, se acostó lentamente de una manera tal que cualquier hombre recatado se hubiera corrompido de inmediato deseando ocupar ese espacio injustamente vacío entre las piernas del cocinero, para darle eso que, era evidente, tanto necesitaba.

Acostado de perfil, retrasaba lo inevitable; era irremediable, porque _iba_ a pasar. La mano recorrió lentamente la nalga más expuesta hasta llegar a esa línea que invitaba a caer en el infierno. Sentía su pene latir, ansioso por liberar toda la tensión acumulada, pero no lo haría hasta que no obtuviese lo que quería.

Otra vez sentía esa deliciosa invasión en esa zona y no podía evitar percibir como todo el cuerpo se le entumecía y vibraba de gozo. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucio que era sentirse así y lo mucho que le agradaba la mera idea. Aunque después se sintiese culpable, aunque después su lado heterosexual se lo recriminase. Él, en el _durante_ , ignoraría el reproche; luego miraría a otro lado y se consolaría diciendo que sólo era una fantasía que estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Eso hizo, permitiéndole al dedo la osada irrupción. Mordió la almohada, por reflejo, para evitar gritar preso de la lujuria, y ubicó la otra mano de manera que pudiese tocarse, comenzando por el pecho hasta la zona sur de su cuerpo.

Fue no más tocar apenas, acariciar el pene sutilmente y sentir, a la vez, esa falange ocupando un espacio que nunca antes había atendido, para eyacular estrepitosamente sobre las sábanas blancas.

Jadeaba, delirando de fiebre y placer. Tan satisfecho como jamás se había sentido, al menos durante su estancia en ese lugar infernal.

Ya había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor humano, tener un cuerpo junto al suyo y los placeres de la carne. O eso creía.

Cuando los dos años se cumplieron y volvió a la isla era _otro_ , desde ya.

—Yo quiero ir a la playa a pescar —lo escuchaba hablar e intentaba borrar de su mente esos dos años de fogosas masturbaciones, pero le resultaba imposible, la gran musa estaba presente ante él.

—¡No, cabeza de melón! —trató de mentalizarse que todo seguía igual. Zoro perdido como siempre, Zoro sin un ojo, Zoro varonil.

—¿Por qué no? —refunfuñó sin imaginar que en lo único que pensaba el rubio ante él era en quitarle la ropa con los dientes—. ¿Por qué te estoy escuchando?

—No voy contigo por diversión, lo sabes —desde ya, de repente se había vuelto una tortura más de lo habitual estar junto a él—. ¡Eres un gran dolor en el culo! —pensó en lo extraña que había sonado esa expresión, y su pene no tuvo mejor idea que reaccionar—. Sobretodo si no paras de perderte siempre por la isla.

—«Numero siete», hablas tan alto como siempre —dijo con desidia, sin reparar en lo morboso que sonaba de sus labios el número en cuestión.

—¡¿Por qué nos pones rango de acuerdo al orden de llegada? ¡No te hagas el interesante porque hayas llegado primero! —Y le molestaba comprobar que incluso lo era en sus fantasías.

—Lo siento, número siete.

—¡Como tú quieras, te dejo aquí! ¡Pero antes voy a darte con esta pierna que he entrenado durante dos años! —y tantas ganas sentía de darle, de la forma más brutal imaginada y de la manera en la que esos dos años fantaseó.

—¡Perfecto, así podré cortarte en dos!

Sanji pensó de inmediato en lo _perfecto_ que sería que lo partiese por la mitad; en dos, en ocho, en todas las partes que el marimo quisiese, pero en una cama. Comprendió que debía hacer algo para evitar caer en la tentación, nunca se detuvo a pensar en las obvias probabilidades de tener esos pequeños, ¿cómo decirlo?, incidentes con el espadachín apenas lo viese.

—O te callas de una vez, o te callo.

—No me amenaces, Diana —sabía cuánto odiaba que lo llamase de forma tan femenina, aunque fuera en alusión a las cejas y no al nombre en sí.

Podía llamarlo como quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviese meciéndose entre sus piernas.

—O te callas, o te follo —al final lo dijo, porque su propia mente lo traicionó.

Nervioso y asombrado de sí mismo, estalló en carcajadas; de haber sabido antes que eso lograría hacerle cerrar el pico, lo hubiera dicho al principio de la discusión.

—¿Qué has dicho? —trató de reaccionar, pero el cocinero se alejó con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Una mano deteniendo tan cobarde huída, la del otro arrastrándolo hasta un callejón. Un leve forcejo, insultos, palabras, confesiones y de nuevo las manos: las verdaderas protagonistas, capaces de masturbar y de desnudar. Sanji siempre les había dado importancia, pero ahora cobraban un valor diferente.

Una desgarrando la camisa del rubio y la otra colándose por el dichoso _kimono_ entre abierto.

Y la fantasía, haciéndose realidad.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
